Please Alice
by Esmefan1
Summary: Set in NM. After Edward leaves,Bella starts emailing Alice. Everyday. Will Alice email back? What will Edward do when he finds out Bella wants to die? And whats up with Victoria? SEQUEL IS NOW UP! "THE BEAUTY IN ME"
1. Chapter 1

Day one

Dear Alice,

I'm emailing you because it's the only way I know how to contact you. _He_ told me once you had the same email address since it was invented. I hope you haven't changed it. He left me, Alice. You left me. It's been 36 hours and 47 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. Do you not want me Alice? You said you were my best friend. I guess that doesn't change anything. He said he loved me. But he left. I feel like there has been a huge hole ripped from my chest. I cant breath anymore. Is he with you? Why didn't you say good-bye Alice? Why did you leave me? Why did_ he_ leave me? Is there nothing I can do to get you back? Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Two

Dear Alice,

Why haven't you emailed me back yet? Did you change your address? Why would you do that? Did you see that I would email you? It's been 52 hours and 19 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. Alice he said it would be like he never existed. But I see him everywhere. I cant watch T.V. or read a book or listen to music with out seeing him. I swear I even heard his voice. I had a nightmare last night. Charlie came in when I was screaming. He was there last night. In my dream. But I turned into a nightmare when he left. My room was cold. It was like something was missing. He was missing. Why cant I stop crying Alice? My eyes are red and they hurt. You would think by now I would have cried all the tears I could, but they just keep coming back. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Three

Dear Alice,

No emails. None. Where are you? My nightmares are getting worse Alice. I need my best friend. Why did you leave? Why? It's been 81 hours and 32 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I keep crying. It still hurts. Charlie said _his_ name today. The hole came back. I haven't stopped crying. I am trying to be normal for Charlie but how can I be normal when he isn't here? I cant keep doing this. Life has no meaning to me anymore. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Four

Dear Alice,

I went to school today. No body is talking to me. Except Angela. But she can see that I don't really want to talk about anything. Everything is about _him._ I see him everywhere. It's been 101 hours and 57 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. It's getting worse; the nightmares. When are you coming back? Why are you not emailing me back? Is _he_ with you? Is he reading this? I love him. Why did he leave? Was it because I wanted to be what you are? Did he think by leave it would change my mind? Change my feelings? Never. Everyday gets worse. I would rather die than live with out _him._ I wish Sam had never found me in the woods. I would be dead. That would be better than this. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Please review. **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Day Five

Dear Alice,

I have no new emails. Do you hate me? Was it because I was too much temptation for Jasper? Do you hate me for almost making him slip-up? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I hate myself Alice. It's been 127 hours and 3 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. Is it okay to want to die Alice? Is it okay to hate myself? Charlie is really worried about me. He said he was going to send me to Renee. I don't want to go. You cant go to Jacksonville. _He _cant go there. I have to stay here in Forks. For as long as I live. How ever long that is. I still have nightmares. I still cry none stop. Don't worry about me Alice. I'll find a way to make this stop. I am trying to put up a good front for Charlie's sake, but he isn't buying it anymore. Jacob Black came over today. He has gotten really big. Jake is nice to me. He talks to me. The hole is a little smaller when I'm with Jake. But, it's still there. And the pain is still there. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Six

Dear Alice,

I went to the hospital today. I fell down and cut my arm. Charlie came home and saw me staring at my arm. It didn't hurt. I was bleeding a lot though. I half expected Carlisle to be there. But, of course, he wasn't. It's been 156 hours and 23 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. Will I ever stop crying Alice? Will you ever reply? I know you hate me. I know _he_ hates me. But I love you. I love _him._ I'm dehydrated. Because I am crying so much. The nightmares are getting worse. My throat hurts. I scream too much at night. I have decided not to sleep anymore. If vampires can do it, so can I. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Seven

Dear Alice,

There was an attack today. A body was found in the woods. Charlie said it looked like the blood had been suck right out of it. It is Victoria. I think she is coming for me. Don't worry though. I want her to find me. Then she can kill me. Do you think I could go to heaven? Maybe I wont hurt there. Do you think the hole in my chest would go away if I went there? It's been 187 hours and 15 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I haven't slept in 43 hours. I'm not tired. School is hard. I can barely stay awake during class. I've skipped Biology. The last time I was in that room, _he_ was with me. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Eight

Dear Alice,

Jacob came over again today. We had a fight. He said something about _him_. I think he knows what you guys are. I yelled at him. He ran out of the house. My hole got bigger. It hurts more. It's been 205 hours and 39 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I want to die Alice. But I don't want to hurt Charlie and Renee. But I know I'm a huge burden on them. Maybe it would be better for them if I was gone. Alice. I cant take it anymore. What life do I have? I don't talk unless I'm asked a question. I don't start or continue conversations. I barely eat. I think I've lost 5 pounds. Could you please come back now? Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

**A/N OMG! Thank you to all who favorite this story! That is so sweet. I'm starting to run out of ideas for her to email. I do plan to put more Jacob in, but I'm Team Edward so this is hard for me to do. So please review and maybe give me some ideas? I loved the way Bella emailed Alice in New Moon (The Movie) and that is what gave me the idea to write this. Hope you all like it and please review! It helps get the next chapter up!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Day Nine

Dear Alice,

Jacob wont call me back. I think he hates me too. I passed out today. I hadn't slept in 62 hours. I then slept for 12 hours, missing school. Or so I thought till I realized it was Sunday. Am I that out of it? That I cant even remember what day it is? It's been 231 hours and 7 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. My hole keeps getting bigger. You need to email me back Alice. Before the pain swallows me whole. Charlie says if I skip Biology again I'm going to live with Renee. He seemed like he meant it, so I guess I'm going to have to go. Maybe I can switch seats with somebody. Maybe Mike. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Ten

Dear Alice,

I went to Biology. I could not switch seats. I sat in my seat and stared at the empty seat next to me the whole class. After class Lauren talked about _him_. I could not take the things she said. I hit her. I got detention. But she has shut her mouth so I guess it's okay. Charlie did not get mad at me. He let it go. Jacob called me. He said he loved me but he couldn't hang out with me anymore. Why is it that every body who says they love me, leaves me? Will Charlie go to now? And my mom? Why cant I just die already? It's been 258 hours and 53 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. My hole gets bigger everyday. Today at school I ran into the bathroom and curled up in a ball to try to hold myself together. Angela saw me and she comforted me. She is the only one who is nice to me. She sits next to me at lunch. But all I do is stare at the table you guys always sit at. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Eleven

Dear Alice,

Jacob came over last night. He made me guess what he was. And guess what? He is a werewolf. Are all mythical creatures real? What else have you guys not told me? My hole got a little smaller when Jake was here. He said he was really sorry. He promised never to leave me. But lots of people make promises that they break. _He _promised it would be like he never existed. He lied. The existence of him is everywhere. It's been 283 hours and 43 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I broke my CD's last night. Where are all of my birthday gifts? I cant find them. Did _he_ take them back? Alice. Do you care for me at all? What about Esme? Or Carlisle? Emmet? Jasper? Rosalie? Does everybody hate me? Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Twelve

Dear Alice,

School is crap. I hate it. I'm never going again. I'm 18 so if Charlie wants to kick me out then fine. I'll go somewhere else. Stupid people. I hate this. I cant take it anymore Alice! I cant take the fact that _he_ hates me! I cant take it! I love him! I love Edward! I always will. The nightmares are worse. The hole is huge. The pain is worse then the pain I felt after the attack from James. I've never felt worse. I'm dead Alice. I died the day Edward left me. It's been 300 hours and 0 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I have been dead for 300 hours. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

**A/N okay thank you! Thanks for reviewing. It's getting hard to write but I think I can do it. Do you guys want me to do a Alice POV? I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure. Please Review. **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Thirteen**

**Dear Alice,**

**I'm sorry I blew up yesterday. My emotions are haywire. I wish Jasper was here. He could help me. I miss Jasper. I miss all of you. When are you coming back Alice? My heart hurts so much. It's been 324 hours and 53 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. **

**Will I ever stop crying Alice? The hole keeps getting bigger. The pain keeps getter stronger. Make it stop Alice! Please Alice! Please! Yesterday I had a panic attack. I saw a shiny silver Volvo, and I thought it was **_**him**_**, but it was not. I had to go to the hospital. I like it there. Everything is so white. White does not remind me of **_**him. **_**I think I will try to get a part time job there. Maybe it will help with the hole in my chest. Alice, why wont you reply? Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need **_**him.**_

**Love, Bella.**

**Day Fourteen**

**Dear Alice,**

**Come back. Please. Nothing happened today except the hole got bigger. I'm so tired. I hardly ever sleep. Renee is coming to see me tomorrow. Charlie thinks it will be good for me, but I don't think it will help. But why not try right? Jake is busy all the time. He says he is hunting Victoria. I wish he wouldn't. He is just putting himself in danger. I will try to live Alice, but I don't think I can hold on much longer. It's been 350 hours and 25 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. That's 350 hours and 25 minutes too long. I need my best friend. I had a nightmare last night. You were in it. You yelled at me. You said you hated me. You said you always hated me. Is it true? Have you always hated me? Why don't you email me back? Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need **_**him.**_

**Love, Bella.**

**Day Fifteen**

**Dear Alice,**

**I spent the day at Jacob's house. He is nice to me again. He can sometimes be a jerk. Like when he called you a freak. I was frozen for the slightest moment when he mentioned **_**his**_** name. The hole grew bigger then. I put my arms around myself to try and hold myself together. It didn't work. How are you Alice? Have you been okay? How about the family? The family I once thought I could belong to as well. I still cry a lot. Not when I'm with Jake though. It's been 376 hours and 39 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I'm still trying to stay alive Alice. But it gets harder every second. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need **_**him.**_

**Love, Bella.**

**Day Sixteen**

**Dear Alice, **

**My mom is here. I actually felt happy when I saw her. We hugged for a long time. She told me about her and Phil and how she loves Jacksonville. She commented about every other second about how cold and wet it is here. It's just now twilight. The sky looks so beautiful right now. I wish you could see it. Jacob says they ran Victoria north. He doesn't think we will be seeing much of her any time soon. I was saddened by this. It's been 400 hours and 29 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I see him everywhere. I hear him too. I know I sound crazy but it's true. Alice, you aren't coming back are you? Why couldn't you have at least said good bye? Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need **_**him.**_

**Love, Bella.**

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. I promise that when it is time for Alice and Edward to come back you will get to read Alice's POV reading the emails. I promise! I hope to update soon, but I have to sleep now. Thanks you to all!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Day Seventeen

Dear Alice,

Your not coming back. It's been 428 hours and 10 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. You are gone. _He_ is gone. My mom went back to Jacksonville. I spend a lot of time with Jacob. When I'm with him I feel almost whole. It's like there is a big band-aid over the hole. But the hole is still there. I don't think it will ever go away. I am going to Angela's house tomorrow. Charlie said if I don't spend more time with my friends, he is going to do something drastic. I still need you here Alice. I need my best friend. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Eighteen

Dear Alice,

I went to Angela's today. I think I had fun. I talked to her about you. I told her how much it hurts me to think of you. She is a really good friend Alice. I think you would have liked her. I still don't have any new emails. Should I stop? I wish I could but I cant. This is the only way I know how to be close to you. To _him._ I want to go to your house. But I'm afraid of what I will find. There has been more attacks. Charlie is getting really worried. Alice, where are you? Charlie said you guys moved to L.A. but of course I know that didn't really happen. I am still crying Alice. It's been 448 hours and 6 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Nineteen

Dear Alice,

I've stopped crying Alice. But my hole has gotten much bigger. Why did you have to leave Alice? I called your house today. It kept ringing. I want to die Alice. It's been 465 hours and 23 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. I cant keep this up. I thought I was getting better but I'm not. I have to find a way to die Alice. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. I'm dead on my feet Alice. Please I need you. I need _him._

Love, Bella.

Day Twenty

Dear Alice,

This is it. I'm going to your house today. I know what I have to do. It's been 483 hours and 32 minutes since he told me he didn't want me. My life is over. So why not put this bruised up body in the ground? If I cant be with _him_ then I will no longer be. Please Alice. Come back. I need you. I cant live this way. So I wont. I'm dead on my feet Alice. And in a few hours, I will be dead on the floor of your house. Please I need you. I need _him._

Good bye Alice. I will forever love you. Good bye Edward. You have and always will have my heart. But a human cant live without a heart. So Edward I love you. I don't know why you left me, but it will be okay now. The pain will be gone soon. The hole will be gone soon.

Love forever and always, Isabella.

************

Alice's POV.

Day one

Dear Bella,

I wish I could really send this email. Edward will kill me if I do though. Oh Bella I do want you! You are my best friend! I didn't want to leave you but I had to for Edward. I want to come back Bella, truly I do! It pains me to know how much pain you are in. Edward is just as bad. I want to come back.

Love, Alice

Day Two

Dear Bella,

Oh, Bella! I am so sorry for the hurt we have caused you. I so badly want to press send! I don't know why you cant stop crying. I wish it would stop. Edward keeps crying dry sobs. He is feeling terrible. Jasper can feel it. Oh, Jazz feels so bad! He feels as though this is some how he's fault. It's not. It's my stupid brother's fault. I want to come back.

Love, Alice

Day Three

Dear Bella,

Again I am sorry. I will be sorry till the day I die. Why are you talking like that? Life does have meaning Bella. It always does. The hole sounds really bad. I want to email you back Bella I do. If I could I would be crying too. Esme misses you. We all do. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Four

Dear Bella,

I knew I always liked Angela. But please Bella you have to talk to people. Isabella Marie Swan do not talk about death like that! If you die he dies. If you die I die. You will stop talking about that. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

**A/N Hey!! Okay so thanks for all the reviews. Here is a taste of Alice, I know you have missed her cause I sure have! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Day Five

Dear Bella,

I love you!!!! Do you here me Bella???? I love you and I don't blame you!! No it is not okay to hate yourself! Don't you dare think about killing yourself Bella! Maybe Charlie is right. It might do you some good to go to Jacksonville. Who is this Jacob Black? Bella I am so sorry. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Six

Dear Bella,

Why would you stare at your bleeding arm? I wish Carlisle was there too. We love you Bella! How could you think we hate you? We could never! Never Bella! I wish I could send this to you Bella. Edward isn't doing to well. Jasper cant stand to be in the same room as him. Bella I love you. And so does Edward. He only left because he thought you would be better off. I tried to tell him it wouldn't work. I am still trying to tell him. But he wont listen to me. I wish you would stop crying. I wish you would feel better. I wish for a lot of things. I wish my wishes would come true. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Seven

Dear Bella,

Bella I don't see Victoria going anywhere near you. No she will not kill you1 what is with all this talk about death? Oh., Bella. When you die(When you are a very old lady) I am sure you will go to heaven. And yes, All wounds are healed there. I promise. You need to sleep Bella. And you have to stop skipping Biology. You need to get on with your life Bella. I wish I could be there to hold your hand and hug you. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Eight

Dear Bella,

Who is this Jacob Black? Do I need to teach him a lesson or two about respect? You can not die Bella. It would hurt your parents too much. It would hurt Edward too much. It would hurt me too much. Talk more Bella. It will help if you had someone to talk to. I wish I was there for you to talk to. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

**A/N Omg. Thank you all for reading! And thank you for reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks,**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa. **


	7. Chapter 7

Day Nine

Dear Bella,

Edward is going crazy. Or more so than usual. He really wants to kill this Jacob Black.

Gosh, Bella you need to sleep! As much as you wish differently, you are not a vampire. I want to email back Bella. But I will know if the pain is about to swallow you and I will stop it. I promise. Though that may mean nothing. I hate that I keep breaking promises. Really? Your gonna sit next to Mike Newton? That's crazy talk Bella. I want to press the send button. I want you to know how much I love you. How much Edward wants you. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Ten

Dear Bella,

You did _what???_ What did she say? I swear if I was there that girl would be dead. Not everybody will leave you Bella. I am very thankful to Angela. Edward curled into his own ball after reading my mind and hearing what you did. He is truly sorry. He feels the pain that you do. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Eleven

Dear Bella,

He is _what????_ Bella please tell me your lying. Young werewolves are the worst company a human can have! Edward is going crazy! He ran away. He said he is going to track Victoria. Of course I care for you Bella! So does the family! Nobody hates you! How could they? Your too warm and lovable for anyone to hate you. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Twelve

Dear Bella,

Bella. I cant tell you how much I kills me to read your emails. It's even worse that I cant email you back. What happened that made you so mad? This is all my fault. I should have never left. I should go back. But Edward will be furious. I just don't know what to do anymore Bella. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

**A/N Thank you to everyone! I am so happy! Your reviews make me very happy! I hope you liked this chapter! We are getting closer to day Twenty. And if you can remember that is the day Bella sets off to kill herself in the Cullen's home. I hope to put at the very least two more chapters up tonight so keep checking in!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Day Thirteen

Dear Bella,

It's okay. I wish Jasper could be there to make you feel better. You don't know how much I wanna die for leaving you. I want to make your heart feel better. But I cant. We are even causing you physical pain? That's too much. I'm so sorry, Bella. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Fourteen

Dear Bella,

Your dream will never come true. I have always loved you! I promise! I hope you have fun with your mom. Edward is still gone. He called today. He is in south America. He has lost Victoria. I asked him if I could email you back and he told me no. He said it would only hurt you more. Would you hurt more if I sent this? I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Fifteen

Dear Bella,

Hold up. He called _me_ a freak? He turns into a giant wolf and he thinks I am the freak? Yeah he sounds like a jerk. Thank you for trying to survive. I am doing great. If you don't count every other second that I want to cry because of all the hurt and pain I have caused you. The family is Doing about the same as me. Esme refuses to know anything about the emails you send. All she want to know is that you are alive. I think she is afraid to find out anything more. I understand what she is feeling. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Sixteen

Dear Bella,

I am glad you had a good time with your mother. I wish I was there to see Forks at twilight. I know it must have been beautiful. So Victoria is there? I am sorry I cant protect you better. But I don't see her coming after you. I am sorry I did not say goodbye.

No, Bella, I am not coming back.

Love, Alice.

**A/N Hey! You guys are totally awesome! Here is the next chapter! Next up is days 17 to 20! Then you get to see what happens to Bella! Review please and tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters! Thank you to all.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	9. Chapter 9

Day Seventeen

Dear Bella,

I wish I could say that I was coming back. I wish I could send this email. I wish we hadn't left you. But not all wishes come true. Are you sure this Jacob Black is good news? You know that it hurts worse if someone rips the band-aid off. I want to be there for you Bella, I really do. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Eighteen

Dear Bella,

I am sure I would like Angela. She seems really nice. Please don't stop the emails. We are in London. Why would you want to go to the house? There is nothing there. Is that what you are afraid of? Seeing it empty? I wish you would stop crying. Carlisle and Esme went away for a while. I think this family is falling apart with out you. We need you. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Nineteen

Dear Bella,

Bella please stop talking about death! You cant die! I see you doing stuff Bella! You better stop. You are getting better! You will be whole again. I didn't want to leave you. I want to come back.

Love, Alice.

Day Twenty

Dear Bella,

Bella NO!!!!!!!!! Stop please!!!!! Don't you dare go to that house! Bella Stop! I am coming back!

Love, Alice.

*****

_Click_

I pressed the send button that I had been waiting to press for twenty days. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle it's Bella she is going to our house in Forks. She is going to over-dose on meds to kill her self! We have to get there now! I am already on my way to the airport. You need to come and please call Edward. I cant see if we get there in time Carlisle!"

"_Alice calm down. Esme is on the other phone getting you a ticket to the next plane. We will take the one after that. As soon as I hang up I will call Edward." _

"Okay thank you. Good bye Carlisle."

"_Good bye Alice. And hurry."_

I hung up the phone. I was already running to the airport. I got there in no time. I went to the ticket counter and got my ticket that was waiting for me there. The plane was leaving in 10 minutes. 10 minutes isn't enough time. I am going to be too late.

**A/N oh boy! How'd you like that? I will try to put up one more chapter tonight. But this is the tricky part. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's POV

As soon as I saw it, I knew there was no need for the plane. This thing would get me there much fast and I could leave now. I ran at human pace out sit the airport where I saw it parked in the garage. A Porsche 911 Turbo. I stole it. I was driving as fast as the car would let me. Which is pretty fast. I had a vision. She is going to pass out before I get there. I cant tell if she is dead or not. No. this cant happen. I could have prevented this. This is all my fault. Edward is going to kill me.

Bella's POV

There it is. The Cullen's house. I opened the door; it was unlocked. I walked through the house and saw what I had feared most. It was empty. Just like my heart. I walked to _his_ room. I went to his closet and lifted up the loose floorboard. I had put a picture of him there. I don't think he knew about that. I took the picture. As soon as I saw it I was crying. I went into the piano room and sat beside the large grand piano. I was glad it was still there. It was like a part of him was here. I closed my eye and remembered the sweet sound of the lullaby he had wrote me. My hole got bigger as I knew I would never hear it again. I opened my purse and pulled out the bottle of Proamantine and a water bottle.

Should I really do this? Should I end my life before it has even begun? I cant live with out him. I looked at the picture of Edward as more tears fell down my checks. Would he be mad if I died? Why would he? He left. He didn't care about me. He didn't love me. I poured 8 pills in my hand and opened up the bottle of water. "Edward, I will always love you. Alice, I am sorry. But you didn't email me back. I love you." I said as I popped the pills in my mouth and swallowed them at once. I laid down on the cold hard wood floor staring at my picture of Edward. I laid there for what seemed like forever before my head started hurting. It's been 500 hours and 0 minutes since he told me he didn't want me.  
My eyes felt heavy, but my hole drifted away. I saw Alice run to me before my eyes fell shut and I went to sleep, hopefully never to wake up again.

**A/N Next chapter coming up with in the hour ! I promise! Sorry for all the cliffhangers guys, but it had to be done! Hoped you liked it!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice's POV

"No!" I yelled as I ran in the house and over to Bella. Her eyes fell shut and I was dry sobbing. I picked her up and ran her to the hospital. "Help she over dosed!" I screamed as I came close to a doctor. "Alice Cullen?" The doctor looked at me baffled. "No help Bella!" I yelled at him. Stupid idiot. There is a dying girl in my arms and you are shocked because you see me? How stupid can humans get? He quickly pulled Bella out of my arms and unto a gurney. He and several other nurses pulled Bella into a room to pump her stomach in hope to save her in time. "Alice!" Carlisle said my name as he and Esme ran a bit faster than human pace to me. "Is she okay? What happened?" Esme asked in a worried voice. We were all worried. "She over dosed as I saw. She had just passed out when I got her." "How long ago was that Alice? How much medication did she take?" Carlisle's doctor side was kicking in. "Her eyes closed as soon as I came in the room so she must have taken them 30 minutes ago at the least. From the look of it she took around 8 pills." "Okay. I just don't know if she is going to make it." "She better. She promised me." Edward spoke coming up behind us. "Edward son, are you alright?" Esme asked looking at him, though the answer was clear on his face. "No, Esme I am not. I just killed Bella. By trying to save her, I made her kill herself." Edward fell to his knees in pain. He curled up in a ball and begged God to let her live. He begged God to take him instead. I had a vision. It would be 7 hours and 43 minutes before she wakes up. Edward groaned louder. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Stand up. She is going to be fine. Well physically that is. Now, this is what is going to happen. You are to listen to me. We don't want to freak her out and if you are the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes she is going to have a heart attack. So I have made up a plan. Are you going to listen to me and do what I say Edward?" Esme spoke in a strong 'mom' voice. Edward stood up and looked at out mother. "Yes, Ma'am."

Bella's POV ( 7 hours and 43 minutes later)

Ouch. My stomach hurt. And my head. I thought you weren't supposed to hurt in heaven? "Oh Bella I am so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have emailed you back! I wrote the letters but I didn't send them! Why am I so stupid? If I had known you would have tried to kill yourself I would have sent them! Bella I am so sorry! Why the heck did you try to kill yourself? Do you have any idea of what this would do to my family? Did you even think of Charlie? Or Renee? What about my brother? Did you even think of Edwa-" My eyes flew open. Alice! "Alice?!?! Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice!" I yelled jumping on her and hugging her as tight as I could. "Bella calm down! You need to be careful! Sit down Bella." I couldn't let go as tears fell down my checks. "Bella please calm down." Alice said sitting me down on the hospital bed. "Alice. You're here? In heaven? Aren't you suppose to be dead to be here? I swear Alice if someone hurt you I'm gonna-" "Bella we are not dead! We are in Forks, in the hospital." What? I'm alive? Oh boy. Charlie is going to kill me. "Alice, how am I alive?" "I got your email. And I saw visions. I got to you just in time. Bella why would you kill yourself?" "I emailed it to you Alice. Wait. You got my emails?" "Yes." "And you didn't email me back? Alice how could you do that to me! I, I, cant believe you would, I mean you read, why would you, if he saw-" I stopped myself. I was going crazy. "Bella. Charlie, Renee and Phil are down stair getting coffee. You better come up with a different reason why you tried to kill yourself because Charlie is never going to let you see us again. And I have lived twenty days with out my best friend. I would like to see you without having to sneak around Charlie." "Alice. Is he.."I trailed off not able to speak his name. "Yes. He is pacing out side the door. Carlisle and Esme wont let him in. Esme thinks it would be a good idea for you to choose if you want to see him instead of him sitting here instead of me. She was right. You would have had a heart attack. Do you want to see him Bella?" He was out side of that door? "Edward. He is here? I, I mean I, I don't know. When he leaves-" "He is not going to leave Bella." "I need to talk to him Alice." "Okay I will leave." "But Alice. I love you." "Oh Bella I love you too!" She said hugging me tightly. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "If you hurt her I will kill you." I heard Alice say. "I know." An angelic voice spoke. "Bella."

**A/N Oh another cliffhanger! Sorry. I'll update again in about a hour or so I guess. But I am going to try to work on my other story Never Let Go so it might take longer. I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

He said my name. His voice is so beautiful. My memory gave him no justice. He stood tall. His bronze hair was the same as always. He was the same as always. But his eyes, they were so different. Still golden but sad. Hurt.

He walk slowly over to me as I sat up straight on the bed. I patted the spot next to me and he came and sat next to me, looking me in the eyes. "Bella. I-"

"Stop." This was a lot. He sat there not touching me. His eyes were a bit darker than they should be. He was thirsty. I touched the shadows under his eyes with my hand. He closed his eyes as my hand moved over his face. I leaned in and inhaled his scent. It smelled so good. I got close to him. My face was inches away from his. "Edward, open your eyes." He did as I said. "Bella. I am so sorry." His breath drew me in.

"I know Edward. I know." "I love you." "I know." I did. I knew he loved me. Once. But not anymore. "Do you know that I love you right now? That I have always loved you? It was the worse pain I have ever felt when I told you good bye. I never wanted to leave you but I knew it was best for you." I kissed his check. "Edward. I know now. I want to go home Edward. But only if you are going to be there." "I will be where you are. I will never leave you. I prom-"

"Stop. don't promise anything. You break your promises." His eyes looked hurt. But so was my heart. But something felt strange. I leaned away from Edward and reached down and touched where the hole was supposed to be. It was gone. It wasn't like it was healed, but like it was never there. I looked up at Edward and smiled. I truly smiled for the first time in 21 days. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. "Edward I love you."

I leaned back to look at him square in the eye. "But if you ever leave me again, I will personally see to it that Alice kills you." I heard the door open the slightest bit. Alice poked her head through. "I promise I will kill him." Alice said before leaving and closing the door. I smiled and Edward kissed my forehead. "Let me go get your parents and then we can go home." He got up to leave. Leave. "No Edward don't go!" I almost screamed. "Okay. okay. I wont. Alice please, go get her parents." Alice was sure to hear. "Bella, you parents are going to come in here soon. They hate me. They are going to try and keep us apart. I may have to go for a little while but as I will come to you as soon as they are gone. I will be in your bed room every night. This is a promise I _will_ keep." "Okay." My voice cracked.

It was going to be okay. My life was going to be okay. He was staying.

**A/N Short and late! Sorry! I know you hate me! Hope you like it! I am going to try and update soon! Hoped you liked it! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Charlie's face was red hot, but his eyes were covered with worry. "Mom, Dad I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I will never do anything like that again I promise." "Oh honey! You had us scared to death! Don't you dare do anything like this or I will kill you myself." Where is the logic in that? It doesn't matter. Yeah Charlie is really mad. "Isabella Marie Swan! How could you do this? How could you try and kill yourself?" "Dad I am so sorry! My brain wasn't working right or something. I'm sorry." What else could I say besides I'm sorry?

"Why are _they _here?" Charlie spat out like they were criminals. "Dad, Alice saved my life. You could be a little nicer." "No, I cant. Don't think I don't know why you did this, Isabella. She may have saved your life but _they _are the reason your life needed saving in the first place." As much as I hated it, it was true. If the Cullen's had never left I would have never wanted to kill myself. "I know dad. But that doesn't mean you can be mean to them. I love them dad. And they love me. All of them." He knew this was true. I am a bad liar so he could tell if I was lying. "But Bella. What he did to you. He doesn't care for you." Mom spoke this time.

"Yes he does mom. He has always loved me. He left because he thought he was bad for me. He left because he thought I would be better off without him. He left _because_ he cares for me." My mom looked at Charlie then Phil. "Isabella, we have to talk. Figure out what we are going to do. In the mean time you are not allowed to see any of the Cullen's. Do you understand?" Charlie said. Edward promised he would come to me even if they said he couldn't. I would hold on to that and forget the past. "Okay."

"How are you feeling honey?" "I'm fine mom. My head hurts a little and so does my stomach but I'll be fine." "Do you need the doctor to give you more medication?" It was clear in her eyes she was trying to see if I had an addiction. "No mom I am fine." "Oh, okay." She smiled. "Um, if you don't mind I'm pretty tired and I would like to sleep." "Alright. We will be here when you wake up."

They left the room closing the door behind them. If I had known that all I had to do was try to kill myself to get Edward back, I would have done that the day he left. "Alice?" I said hoping she would hear me. The door cracked open and Alice stepped in. "Hey I thought you were going to try to sleep?" "I needed to talk to you." Alice walked across the room and sat on my bed. "What do you need to talk about?" "You read all the emails I sent you?" "Yes, I did. And I wrote back to every one. I just didn't send them." This I needed to see. "Alice you seem pretty capable to steal stuff." "Yeah I guess. Bella what are you thinking? Oh." "Yeah. I need a laptop. I'm pretty sure this place has WI-FI." "Okay. But Bella are you sure?" I looked at her through narrow eyes. "Alice Cullen." "Right! I will go do that for you now." I think she was scared.

She left then and I tried to get out of the bed. I was tired of laying down. "Oh, no you don't." Edward caught me before I stood up. "Edward please! My legs feels like jelly!" "Which is a very good reason for you to stay seated." He used my words against me. He smiled his crooked smile that I fell in love with the day I met him. "Edward, you love me right?" "Of course Bella. I will always love you." "Then, when it is time, change me." "Bella, you don't want to be this. What about Charlie? And Renee?" "Edward. I don't want to be changed now. I am just saying. I want to be like you _one day_. And it will be soon. I give you three years." "That's not enough." "It's more than I want to give you." "Okay then. Three years. If you agree to something for me." "What's that?" "Marry me first."

**A/N hey! Okay this is short. Sorry! Thanks to everybody for reviewing! I am going to try and drag this story out as long as I can. I hated the way Bella demand immorality in the books so I changed it up a bit. I had to add the marrying thing in! I hoped you liked it! Please review! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa. **


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Marriage? Was he joking? Marriage was the last thing I was expecting. Wait no, I wasn't expecting marriage at all! I was about to answer when the door flew wide open. Alice came storming in. She grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him to the door. "I need to talk to your wife a minute, Edward. Why don't you go somewhere for awhile, huh? But make sure it is at least 10 miles away." "Alice what are you-" "No Edward! Just go." Alice said pushing him out the door. "Fine. I'll be back soon Bella!" He called to me as Alice shut the door in his face.

"Alice what the heck?" "Trust me it is for the best. Now give me 5 minutes okay?" Alice opened her huge purse and searched through it. About 3 minutes later Alice pulled out laptop and handed it to me. "Thanks Alice, but what was all that? Edward could have stayed!" Alice smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on her small face. "Bella, if Edward had stayed I wouldn't have been able to talk to you about this." She said digging through her purse. "Talk to me about what?" Alice just kept looking through her purse.

"Please Alice! What did you want to talk to me about?" "About, this!" She said pulling out two plane tickets to London. "Alice. What is this?" Was she and Jasper going to London soon? "Bella. You and Edward are going to London! The place you are going is almost always over-cast, and rainy, but it will do." "What? Mt parents wont even let me talk to you guys let alone go out of the country with Edward. And it will do for what? Alice what did you _see?_" "Oh, Bella your going to love it! I cant really talk about it or Edward will be very angry with me. But I saw that if he took you there in the middle of the night while you were sleeping you would not be very happy." "He would do that?" I ask appalled. "Bella. It's Edward. Of course he would. Now I will not tell you what he wants to do there but. Oh I want to tell you so badly!"

"Alice tell me!" "Okay well-" "Alice Cullen you better shut your mouth." Edward was standing at the doorway with a huge grin on his face. "Edward you were supposed to be gone." Alice said pouting. "Yes, well I don't trust you. And plus Carlisle called me and said Charlie is on his way so we better get lost." Now I was the one pouting. "Edward you will be back soon right?" "Yes, love. Your going home tonight. I will be in your room." "Okay." I said uncertain. What if he wasn't there?

Edward came close to me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again Edward was gone and Charlie was opening the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Charlie said walking closer to me. "Fine. I want to go home." "Okay. The doctor said you can come home." "Dad, did you talk to mom?" 'Yes. As much as I don't like Edward I really have nothing against the rest of the family. I really like Alice. So, you are allowed to see them. He is not allowed under my roof. But I am not going to keep you from seeing him."

"Wow. Thanks Dad. I didn't think you would be so nice. What changed your mind?" "Well, I talked to Edward earlier. He seemed really hurt by all of this too. I guess he reminded me of myself. I mean I am not the one who broke it off with your mother and I, but I let her go. I wanted her to be happy. I loved her so much that I let her go. So I am going to take it a little easier on Edward. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." I smiled at Charlie and got up to hug him. My life was going to be okay. I was alive. The hole was gone. And I had my heart back. I will always have scars, but time heals all wounds right? All I knew was that I would always have my love and my best friend with me. Always.

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Thank you to Bookworm3121997 for bringing it to my attention that someone was stealing my story, word for word and claiming it for herself. That is resolved now and will no longer be an issue. Thank you very much! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what YOU want to happen to this story. I would like to hear what the readers want to happen, and you never know. It just might happen! Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I laid there in my bed wide awake. Edward was kissing my law line slowly back and forth. "Shouldn't you be sleeping love?" "Shouldn't you?" I replied. I have been out of the hospital for 2 weeks, yet everybody is always trying to get me to sleep. I think I have slept enough these past few weeks. I felt Edward chuckle against my face. "Love, if I could sleep, I would be." "Why?" "Because Love, when you sleep you dream. And I would give anything to be able to dream about you." Oh, how sweet. "Sure, sure. You say that now. But when everyone keeps pestering you to sleep more than 12 hours a day you would regret ever saying that." I laughed.

I was so happy to be able to finally laugh. It felt foreign, yet familiar. Like riding a bike when you haven't ridden one in years. "Okay, Bella you win. Now when did you want to go to London?" Right. I had been avoiding this question for the past 2 weeks.(Edward had not asked me to marry him since that night in the hospital.) Because going to London would involve asking Charlie, and he was just now really warming up to Edward. As if he could read my thoughts Edward said. "Bella it's going to be okay. Charlie will be a little stubborn, but when is he not?" This was very true. Charlie was probably the most stubborn person I knew. Edward would argue that I was pretty high up on that list as well.

"Okay. I guess since the tickets are bought already that we have to go sometime. But cant you at least tell me why you want to go there?" "No way. The only way you are going to know that is if you go there." "Fine. We will talk to Charlie tomorrow after he gets off work." "Good. I am sure Alice as seen your decision and is planning to take you shopping very soon." I could feel his wide smile against my check. "That's not funny Edward. If you really loved me you make sure I did not go shopping." "Oh but Bella, you have to go. You have to get something perfect for what I have in mind in London. And I'm sure Alice knows just what to get you." Now I was smiling. That was a hint. I'm going to need something special for London? I turned around facing Edward and kissed his nose before cuddling close to him. "Tired love?" "I am now. I cant wait to go to London." Edward laughed lightly before humming my lullaby.

***********

Alice's POV

I was in my closet going through my clothes when a vision hit me.

_Bella walking slowly up to Edward on the dance floor in a tight knee length blue dress. Edward pulled Bella close to him as Bella stepped lightly on his feet, ready to dance._

Oh. My. Gosh. They are finally going to London! Oh me and Bella will have to go shopping tomorrow! That dress is so gorgeous! Well, Bella will put up a bit of a fight but that's no problem. I will carry her to the mall if I have to. Everything was finally getting better. Bella and Edward couldn't be better. Bella and I are as good as new. The whole family was back in Forks. It was Christmas break tomorrow. Edward and Bella would have enough time in London for Edwards plan to work. Bella was finally going to go from my best friend, to my sister.

**A/N Oh whats gonna happen next? Oh wait I know! Too bad you don't! Hahaha Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks for reading my story even though it is nowhere near perfect. Please go check out my big sister. She is writing one story for Twilight: My Saving Angel by Bethany Faith. And also check out my bestest friend who is writing a story for Twilight as well: Scary Changes by Vinetta-Venture. I will try to put up another chapter tonight but this next chapter is going to be very long.(Compared to my previous work) Hoped you liked it!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I woke up dreading the day. This was the day I had to spend all day with Alice in the mall, just to come home and hope that Charlie doesn't kill me for asking the question I was going to ask him. Thankfully Edward was going with us. I was down stairs eating breakfast-Charlie was already at work-when Alice came running in. "Oh Bella aren't you excited?" I glared at my best friend. "Well, if you were normal you would be. Never in a million years would I have thought that my best friend would hate shopping so much. But never mind that. This is going to be one of the best shopping trips of your life!"

Nothing could bring Alice down when she was in her shopping mode. "Alice, if you keep this up you are going to scare her away." Edward said, sitting in Charlie's chair across from me. "Edward please! She may dislike shopping, but she is a girl! She has to enjoy it just a little." "She's right Edward. I am going to love watching your face as we go from store to store, to store, to store, to-" "Yeah yeah, I get it." We all laughed as I cleaned up my meal and headed for Edwards Volvo. Next stop: The Landing Mall of Port Angeles. AKA, Boredom.

**********

Eight hours later and Alice is still on the move. My feet were killing me. Edward was carrying all the bags-there had to be at least 50 bags-and Alice would not stop for anything. I was about ready to strangle Alice. "Well, I have to go take care of something. I will go put the bags in the car. And don't worry Bella, you only have about an hour left before Alice is done." "Your leaving me alone with her? In a mall?" "I heard that!" Alice called from the dressing room.

"Sorry, love. Like I said, not much longer alright? I am going hunting with the guys. We are going to leave a little earlier." I was pouting. "Fine. When should I tell Charlie we are planning on going to London?" "We don't have a date! Just when ever he wants you there!" Alice called from the across the store. When she got there, I have no clue. "Okay then." I said turning back to Edward. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before leaving. He hasn't really kissed me yet. Like on the lips. Well, not since he has been back. I don't mind too much. The only thing that worries me, is the reason behind that fact.

*****************

When I finally got home Alice helped me get all my bags in the house. I had around a hundred or so bags. I then went into the kitchen and made some of Charlie's favorite food that Harry Clearwater gave us; Home-made fish fry. Alice said she had to leave to pack for Edward. So I was left alone. Charlie got home just as dinner was done. I set it on they table and Charlie came in. "I know what you are gonna ask me. Why are you so afraid of me? Oh, and Edward says hi." I stood, staring at my father. What the heck was he talking about? It all slowly came together in my head. He knows. He know I was afraid to ask. Edward said hi. He saw Edward. Edward left _early_. Edward said he had to take care of something. "Edward asked you about London?" "Oh, Edward asked me lots of things. Bells do you really love him? Cause I cant have you going out of the country with a man who you don't love." "Of course I love him. I'm just shocked your letting me leave the country with a man I love. I'm only 18 for crying out loud!" "Bells, I have never been the overly protective kind of a father, but I swear if you come home pregnant I'm gonna-" "Dad oh my gosh no! I mean I'm not- I mean we have never- no!" "Okay that's all I needed to hear! You have fun with Edward. Call me and everything." "Well dad it's not like I'm leaving now." A huge grin spread across Charlie's face. "Oh, but you are Bella." Edward said coming in the door. "What?" Charlie and Edward were laughing. "Alice packed all of our things. Our plane leaves in an hour." "Have fun Bella!" Charlie smiled at me. Edward took my hand and led me out the door. "All your stuff is in the car. Alice left sticky notes on all your clothes to ensure that you knew what to wear." Edward smiled at me. I got in the car in a daze. Wow. Okay this was really happening.

*****************

I sat on the bed in my hotel room-which looked was too expensive-and pondered if I really wanted to wear what Alice had packed me. It was a white knee length sleeveless sundress. I had tried it on in the store and it fit fine. But considering it was a sundress, and there was pretty much no sun, I really did not want to wear it. I got up and walked over to it reading the note Alice left.

You better wear this Bella! Or so help me, I will go to London and put it on you myself!

Look's like I was going to wear it.

***********

We have been in London for 6 days. The same thing happens everyday. I wake up, get dressed, meet Edward for breakfast, go back to my room, change again, then spend all day seeing the sights. Then we go to some fancy dinner, then back to our separate rooms. I loved it. Edward all day, everyday.

But today-our last day- was different. I mean it all started the same. But after sight seeing, Edward told me to go back to the room. Apparently he had something special planned, and Alice picked out yet another outfit. After I was dressed in a knee length tight blue dress, I walked out of the bathroom and say a single pink rose on my bed. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Knock, knock_!

Somebody was knocking at my door. I opened the door and a tall elderly man stood in a black tux. "Isabella Swan?" The man asked in a heavy British accent. "Yes?" "I am your limo driver. Mr. Cullen sent for me. And if you are ready Miss Swan, we can take off." "Oh. Okay. I am ready thank you." Limo? What was Edward planning? We arrived at this fancy looking dance studio. It looked like no one was there. I bet Edward rented the whole place out. I walked up to the double doors and two men opened both for me. Edward was in the corner of the dance studio playing the grand piano that sat before him. It was my lullaby. I walked over to him and sat beside him on the bench. "Hello, love." Edward grinned that crooked smile that got me every time. "Hello. What is all this for?"

I asked looking around at the beautifully designed ball room. "You." He answered simply. "Bella, why don't you get something to drink?" Edward said still playing the piano. "Okay. I said standing up and walking over to the bar. "What would you like my dear?" The limo driver said. For some reason he seemed to be doing all things tonight. "Water will be fine thank you." He handed me my glass and I took a sip. I looked at the walls at the gorgeous art work. I noticed a slight hesitation in the music. I turned around and saw The limo driver/bar tender in the spot of my Edward, now playing Clair De Lune. Edward was now standing in the middle of the dance studio smiling widely at me. I walked over to him and he held me close, lifting me so I was on his feet. We stared dancing to the sound of the music. "Bella. I want you to know I love you more than anything. You are my life." Edward said staring down at me. "I know that Edward. I love you too." Edward looked me in the eyes. "What I wouldn't give to read your mind right now." Edward took me off his toes and put his hand on my check. "Bella, I am about to do something, and please try to be good." What? Edward took a step back and knelt on one knee. This was not happening. "Isabella Marie Swan. I have been waiting over one hundred years for you. Please. Bella, will you marry me?" He said pulling out a old fashioned ring that could only belong to one Elizabeth Mason. He was waiting for a answer. Yes or no. I knew I wanted to be with him for forever, but it was too early to be thinking of marriage. Wasn't it?

**A/N AH!!! What is she gonna say? Oh I know! Haha I told you this chapter was going to be longer! I hope you like it. Please review. **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa. **


	17. Chapter 17

"_Bella, will you marry me?" He said pulling out a old fashioned ring that could only belong to one Elizabeth Mason. He was waiting for a answer. Yes or no. I knew I wanted to be with him for forever, but it was too early to be thinking of marriage. Wasn't it?_

********

Bella's POV

"Edward. I love you. I want to marry you, but-" Edward stood up wide eyed. "But?" "I am not the type of girl that gets married right out of high school. I'm 18 Edward-" "And I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down." He was being ridiculous. "But Edward-" "Bella. I'm not saying we get married tomorrow. Though if that was what you wanted that's what we would do. What I am saying, is that I want to put my mothers ring on your finger so every body can see that you are mine. That I love you. Long engagements are becoming very common nowadays." He said staring down at me. "Long engagements? How long?" "How ever long you want it to be, love." Okay. I could do that. "Edward. Get back down." He smiled wide as he went back on his one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I love you more than anything else on this planet. Yes, I will marry you." He stood up and spun me around. I heard the limo driver/bar tender/piano player clap loud for us. Edward set me on my feet before kissing me full on the lips. There was so much love in that kiss that I never wanted it to end. But sadly, a human needs air eventually. His lips moved from my lips to my jaw to my nose. "Bella, I promise I will always be there for you." "I know." "Mr. Anderson, thank you for all of your services." Edward said turning to the elderly man who went back to playing the piano. "Edward. How many times have I told you to call me Jonny?" "About 500 times over the past 53 years. Thank you Jonny." Edward said smiling at the elderly man.

If this man knew Edward for 53 years than he most know what Edward is. Right? "Edward?" "He knows." "53 years ago the Cullen's moved from Forks to London. What they didn't know was that I was on vacation 5 years prior, and when they moved to London I noticed they hadn't aged a bit." Jonny said. "So we told him. And we have stayed in-touch over the years." Edward said smiling. "Edward called me a few weeks ago and told me that you guys were wanting to come over. So I thought I would lend my services." Jonny said still playing the piano. "But, now that is enough about me. This is your night so enjoy it." "Thank you." I said before turning back to Edward.

"He didn't want you guys to change him?" I whispered knowing Edward would hear me. Edward leaned closed to me and whispered in my ear, "No he didn't. Not everybody is so eager for an existence of being a monster as you." He chuckled. "That's not funny Edward. You are not a monster. Your family are not monsters." "Maybe not. But we don't have souls anymore." "Edward. I could care less about my soul. I want to be with you. Forever." "Forever is a long time. Isn't it enough, just to grow old with me?" He just couldn't see my point. "Edward. You cant grow old. And I'm not going to do it alone. So the way I see it, you have two options. Either you figure out a way to become human again, or you make me a vampire." "Can't there be an option three?" His eyes were pleading. "No."

"Okay then. In three years I will change you." Oh no way. "Nope." "But you said three." He was missing the obvious. "That was before I agreed to marry you. We will get married. Then you can change me. And I know you don't want a long engagement." He looked in my eye trying to find just what to say. "Okay. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night okay?" I smiled and stepped on his toes as we danced the night away. I was going to win this time. My future was clear in front of me. Nothing could go wrong. Not tonight. I was in the arms of the one I love, hundreds of miles away from my worries. I just never thought that my biggest worry would come to find me. Victoria.

**A/N Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me so happy to see them! Please review. I hoped you liked it!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	18. Chapter 18

Edward and I both froze. Victoria stood outside the window staring at us with a huge grin on her face. I could hear Edward growl, but I couldn't look away from the person intent on killing me. Edwards grip got tighter on me as he tensed up. Jonny noticed something was wrong. He stopped playing and stood up. "Is something wrong Edward?" He asked. He followed our gaze to the window. He realized right away that Victoria was a vampire. And not a good one. He froze as well. How could this happen to me? This was suppose to be an awesome night. But now Victoria was staring us down as Edward read her mind. I was scared. But not for my life. I was scared for Edward's life. And Jonny's.

Suddenly Victoria's grin turned upside down. She whispered something before vanishing. Next thing I know Alice is in her spot flanked by Carlisle and Esme. "It's okay. Jonny you are not in harm's way. I'm sorry about that." Edward spoke to Jonny. I stared at Alice. She looked so sad. "Edward let go." He was still holding onto me tight. He immediately let go and I ran to Alice. "Alice what's wrong?" Did she feel bad for not seeing Victoria sooner? Was she sad that we could have died? "Bella, why do I see you and Edward running off to Vegas as soon as you graduate?" The answer; no.

"What are you talking about Alice?" True, I had thought we could go to Vegas. A big wedding was just not necessary. "Oh, nothing Bella. I just thought you would want to have a big wedding. And I know it takes a lot and you might need help." She stuck out her bottom lip just a tiny bit. Oh. Could I do that? "Oh thank you Bella!!!" Alice said picking me up and spinning me around.

Carlisle and Esme looked very confused. "Alice is going to plan my wedding." I said laughing as she put me back on the ground. Edward came out and kissed my check. "Wow. You know the whole town is going to be at the wedding now right?" Crap. "Yeah, well I only have a wedding once right?" Everybody laughed at this. "Not if your Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle said. Oh, right. "What was Victoria thinking Edward? Why was she here?" Carlisle asked. "She was sending a message. Or rather a threat." Edward growled. "What was the message Edward?" I asked. "She said, 'Give her to me or..'" Edward trailed off. "Edward?" I almost yelled. "Maybe we should take this to the house and wait for the others. They went after her." Carlisle spoke looking at Edward with worried eyes.

Tears were forming in my eyes. After all that has happened these past few months and all the tears I have shed, you would think I wouldn't have another tear in me. But I had a lot. I cried as we got in the limo and went to the airport. I cried as we flew, I cried as we drove home. I cried when we got to the Cullen's home. I cried as we waited for the others. I cried when they got there. I cried when I realized just how insane I was for crying so much.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. Victoria is not going to hurt you." Edward tried to comfort me. "But Edward you saw how close she was to us today. What if she gets me alone? What if you're too late next time? You cant always be there Edward. I am going to die if I stay human!" Alice ran to me and stared in my eyes, her face inches from mine. "Bella listen to me. Victoria is not coming anywhere near you. We are not going to leave you alone for a split second. And it is never too late. You are not going to die."

"I want to believe you Alice. I do, but I-" "Bella do you remember what you always told me in those emails? You begged me not to leave you. You said you needed me. That you needed Edward. Well Isabella this is what you need us for. And I swear if I have to spend my whole existence keeping you safe then that is what I will do. And if keeping you alive means my life, well Isabella I will die right now." She was dead serious. We all stared at Alice. Jasper sent calm waves over to Alice. He stopped as soon as she turned around and glared at him. I didn't like the look Alice was giving me. She was planning something. And I didn't like it.

* * *

Alice's POV

I stared at Bella the whole time Edward told everyone what Victoria's threat was. If we did not give Bella to her then she was going to the Volturi. Edward had to explain the Volturi to Bella. I knew what was going to happen. I had seen it. Edward told me it wasn't going to happen. But he heard what Victoria said before she left.

"_She is going to die one way or the other."_

I couldn't have that. I knew what I was going to do. I had to keep Bella alive. She was the key to _everything. _So I would do the only thing that would work. I was going to join the Volturi in exchange for Bella's life. Nobody but Edward knew. Jazz knew something was wrong. He could feel the fear rolling off me. I tried to explain to him the best I could on the way home.

"_Jasper, Bella has to live. I have to make sure she stays alive." _

"_Alice let Edward handle it. I cant lose you." _

"_You have to. I am going to leave Jasper. And you cant follow me. No matter what you have to stay. Please promise me you will stay."_

"_I promise." _

"_You are such a bad liar Jasper."_

"_Please Alice._

_

* * *

  
_

Jasper's POV

I hated lying to Alice. But I was not leaving her. I didn't know where she was going. But didn't I say I would follow her anywhere, when we first met in that diner? I understood that Bella had to live for this to work. But the Volturi wants Edward just as badly as they want Alice. Why couldn't he go? I cant lose my Alice. Bella's emotions were crazy. She was feeling just about every emotion there was. I tried to calm her. She took it as well as she could. Soon she was sleeping on the couch in Edwards arms. I was in the living room sitting on the couch with Alice. I stared at her. "Jazzy please stop. You know I have to do this." "Don't go. Please Alice."

**A/N Okay I know what you guys are thinking. 'Elissa why didn't you update yesterday? You were doing so well Elissa!' Yes well I was sick. I slept just about the whole day. And I wanted this to be perfect. I have decided to put the Volturi in just cause they are awesome. But if I keep going like this, this story is going to be very long. Do y'all mind? Anyway thanks for your reviews. I hope y'all liked it! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa**


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

Alice was packing a suit case while the family went about there business as usually. Jasper was begging Alice every second to let him come. I was begging every second for someone to tell me what was going on. Edward just said I would find out soon. I was not talking to him. Finally Alice sighed heavily before turning to me. "Bella, let's talk." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed in her room. The boys left. "Alice where are you going? Why cant Jasper go? What are you planning?" She looked so sad. But her eyes were pleading for me to understand. "Bella, you need to listen to me very carefully." She began to speak, but it looked like if she could, she would be crying. "Bella, I am going to Volterra. Just for a little while okay? I am just going to try and convince them that it's okay you know. It will all work out fine. I've seen it." Something was wrong. Alice was lying.

*******

Alice's POV

I was lying. I was lying to everyone. Even Edward. He and Jasper went hunting so he cant hear me right now. I was not coming home. But Bella needed to understand. This will only work if she understands. "Alice. No you cant go there, what if-" "Bella. Please. You will understand soon. Thank God Edward cant hear you. Bella listen." I began to whisper. "There is something you need to do. But I cant tell you now." I handed her a piece of paper. "Don't tell anyone. This is the number to my new phone. When the time is right call me." I stood up. "I have to leave." I said my good byes to everyone and then found Edward and Jasper to say goodbye to them. Edward left so I could have some more time with Jasper. "Jazzy it will be okay. Don't worry. I will see you soon." I hated lying to him. But if this all worked out, if Bella can do this, then I will see him. After kissing him for a long while I took off. He followed me for a short time but stopped. Volterra, here I come.

*******

Bella's POV

This was really happening wasn't it? I clutched the paper in my hand as tight as I could. I opened it and look as the small paper. It read;

_555-6598 make sure you are alone._

Alice said I would know when to call. I don't think it is time yet. Edward walked in Alice's room. "Hey. You ready to go home?" "Yeah I guess." As we headed down stairs I saw Jasper sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked at me with a knowing look on his face. When we got to the house I told Edward if I could be alone. I told him to go home. He didn't want to but I won in the end. I laid on my bed with the paper in one hand and my cell in the other. It was time. I dialed the number and Alice picked up as soon as it rang.

"Alice?"

"_Bella good. Okay this is what you need to do. Look under your bed."_

How did she know I was in my house? Whatever, she's Alice. She knows everything.

I did as she said and I found a large black bag.

"_Open the bag and take everything out."_

I started pulling out things one by one. Two plane tickets. A large wad of cash. And another piece of paper.

"_Now this is what you have to do. Pay very close attention Bella, because this wont work unless you do everything as I say. If we screw this up then we are dead. I want you to give the paper to Rose. Keep the cash on you. Rose will know what to do with the plane tickets. But what ever you do, Edward and Jasper can not find out. If they come, they will die." _

"Alice, Edward will read Rosalie's mind and-"

"_When you hand the paper to her say these exact words. Are you listening Bella?"_

"Yes."

_"Tell her this: Shop 'till you drop."_

Of course it had to do with shopping…

"_Bella did you get that?"_

"Yes Alice. I will give the paper to Rosalie, and as I do I will say 'Shop 'till you drop.' I will keep the cash on me at all times and Rosalie will know what to do with the plane tickets."

"_Good. Now have Edward take you to our house in the morning before he and the rest of the family go hunting. Rosalie is not going. I had a small talk to her yesterday. Oh and Bella?"_

"Yes?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you too Alice."

"_I will see you soon. Bye"_

She said hanging up the phone.

I did not know what was going to happen. But I did know that I could trust Alice. But what if I screw this up? What if I cant do this? What if Edward finds out? I had to stop thinking about all the 'What if's.' I had to do this. Even if I fail, I had to try.

**A/N Short sorry. Next chapter will be very long. Please review. I know a lot of you guys are confused but trust me! I know what I'm thinking. I think…anyway…hopefully everything will be cleared up next chapter. Here comes Volterra. :D**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

The next day Edward came over and we went to his house. He was very shocked that I would want to spend the weekend with Rosalie. I went upstairs to Rosalie's room were she was reading a book. I walked up to her and handed her a piece of paper. "Shop 'till you drop." She was now standing up and looking at the paper. I handed her the bag that had the tickets in it. "Thank you." She said before running out of the room and out of the house. I saw a piece of paper on the bed. What was with this family and paper? I went to it and read it.

_We will talk when they are gone._

This has been a long few days. Edward came up behind me then putting his arms around my waist. "It's time for me to go Love. Do you know what happened to Rosalie?" I did not look at him as I lied. "Nope. I'll miss you." "As I will miss you. I love you." "I love you too." This is what I wanted. Edward with me. But I also wanted my best friend. So I will do what I have to. Alice saved my life. It was time I repaid the favor.

*********

Rosalie's POV

I wasn't really reading the book. I was really thinking about why Alice told me not to go on the hunting trip. Bella stood in front of me holding a bag in one hand while her other was extended. There was paper in her hand and I took it. "Shop 'till you drop." She said. Only Alice and I knew what that meant. Keep Edward out. I began thinking too many things at once as I read the paper.

_Volterra. Tickets and my number in the bag. Talk to Bella when they leave. And make sure she wears that blue shirt I bought for her before you guys leave. _

Alice. Always concerned about fashion. But Bella did look very good in that shirt. I took the bag from Bella said thank you and left to call my sister.

I ran deep in the woods far from any prying ears.

I dialed the phone and waited for Alice to pick up.

"_Rosalie. I am so glad you called. I was afraid Edward would find out."_

"Alice please! It's me. I block him out all the time. Now what the heck is going on? Bella is worried stiff and if you think she is bad you should see Jasper!"

"_I know. Rose, I saw the future."_

"You do that all the time." Was she crazy?

"_No I mean I saw many years into the future. I saw the Volturi. The were brought down. No longer in control. And I saw who was. That is where I am heading. To them. And Bella is the key to everything. Without her, the Volturi will destroy everything they have made. New born vampires will be out of control, the guard will turn on themselves. Without Bella, humans will know and.." _I was frozen. She did not need to finish.

"Alice. How did this happen?"

"_Victoria. She is going to tell them everything. And then Aro is going to say stuff, and Jane is going to get mad. Alec is going to go to her side. And the guard loves Jane. Felix and Dementri will do what ever Jane says. And the guard will be so confused they are going to side with Jane. And then they will kill the Volturi, and Jane will take over. But. Bella can change it all."_

"We cant stop Victoria?"

"_There is no time."_

"Tell me what to do. This cant happen." My world was turning upside down. Bella, this girl I hardly liked, was going to save my world. And she had no clue. No one did.

************

**A/N Did that clear some stuff up? I hope so. Next chapter, I hope to have up soon. If you are still confused please let me know thanks. Wow. 20 Chapters! In what? A week? Wow.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

"What?" No way was this happening! I was not meant to save the entire vampire race! I had no clue what to do. Rosalie looked at me and begged me to understand.

"Bella please! You have to do this. Jane is going to go crazy!"

"But I-I-I-" "Bella calm down! You are going to do this." She said staring me down.

"You want me to just walk up to the Volturi and say 'Hey! Don't let Jane kill you.' and walk away?" What was going to do? I cant die. Not now. "Of course not! They would just kill you!" Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. "What am I supposed to do? I am a human! I cant do anything!" She smiled a huge smile. I did not like where this was going.

"Bella. You have a gift! Sure it isn't that strong because your human but it will be strong enough!"

"What?" This was the worse day of my life. "Bella, you are a shield! Alice saw into the future after you get changed and she saw your power. That's why Edward cant read your mind! No one can mess with your brain!" "What? What good will that do? Oh they cant hurt the mind of one human girl? Will they just give up on killing everybody?" This was crazy.

I think Rosalie and Alice are insane. "Bella! Jane can attack some ones mind. She relies on it. If she cant do it to you then it may just distract her long enough for us to go in and kill her. Then with out Jane the Volturi will get weaker and weaker. And it wont be too long till they are taken down." Oh. My. Gosh. This could work.

"What about Victoria?" She would still try and come after me. "We will have to go after her as well." "Rosalie why cant the others know?" It would be so much better if Edward was here to hold my hand. "Edward will never listen. He would never let you go. And he can read the others thoughts. Alice and I are the best at blocking him. And Jasper would just go after Alice, and that would be no help." No.

"I cant do it Rosalie. I just cant. It wont work." I cant die. "Bella don't you see? This is why you're here." What? "Why am I here Rosalie? Besides bring death to your family?" Tears were falling freely down my face. This is all because of me.

"You are here to save us. All of us. Jane was bound to turn on the Volturi soon enough. We may not have much of lives, but isn't it worth enough to save? Bella I am begging you. Come to Volterra with me. Save us before it's too late." I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. "When is the plane leaving?" Rosalie smiled huge. "In an hour. Go change into that blue shirt I laid on Edwards couch." I started heading to the stairs.

"Oh Rose?" I said turning around. "Yes?" "Whatever happens, make sure Edward knows I love him." I just couldn't see me coming out of this alive. She looked at me, eyes wide. "I will do what ever I have to, to make sure you tell him yourself."

* * *

I did not know what was going to happen. I did not know if it was going to work. I did not know if I was going to come out of this alive. But I did know that Alice and Rosalie were risking their lives for this. For me.

So I would go to Volterra. And I would face my death head on. And pray every second of it, that I live. But even if I was going to die, I would do this. I left a letter for Edward. He would get it when he comes back in three days. I would live through this. I had to. I had to kiss Edward. I had to marry him. I had to have a life with him. I couldn't die yet. I just couldn't.

**A/N Short-ish. Sorry. Does that clear things up people? I am sorry you guys were confused. Bella is going to do more than what Alice told Rosalie. SECRETS! Next chapter you get to see what Alice is up to. Volterra is coming! I promise. I hope you liked it. Please review! Oh and if you are reading my other story Never Let Go, I just updated it as well. Thank you! If your excited that we made it to chapter 21 say "Yahoo!!" Yahoo!! :D oh, and i dont own Twilight or the characters or anything. :D  
**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	22. Chapter 22

Alice's POV

Good, Bella and Rosalie were on there way. I looked at the large house in front of me. I closed my eyes and saw if what I was about to do was really what needed to happen. It's time. I got out of the car and walked up to the large wooden door. Vladimir opened the door and eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you?" He asked in his old but strong voice. Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian coven once ruled over our kind around 1500 years ago before the Volturi over ruled them. It was time they took back their rightful place.

"My name is Alice Cullen. And I am here to help you and Stefan rule over all our kind once again." As I was saying this Stefan stood behind Vladimir with wide eyes. "Please come in." Vladimir spoke. I entered the beautiful wooden home. We went to the front room and I sat on the couch. They stood in place not sure what to do, or what I was talking about. "Alice? How do you plan to do this? And why would you want us to take over?" Stefan asked. "I can see the future. And if you do not take over, Jane of the Volturi guard will take over. It will not be good. Things will go hay-wire. And it will ultimately lead to the destruction of our kind." Stefan took the seat across from me and Vladimir started pacing.

"You see I live in Forks, WA. with my coven. My brother Edward has fallen in love with a human. Now I know-" I was interrupted. "You cant be serious." "But I am. The love they share is just as strong as my love with my husband Jasper. Now Carlisle-" "Carlisle? Of course! Why did I not see this. Carlisle _Cullen. _Last time I saw Carlisle he had just left the Volturi. He has gotten himself a coven I see." Vladimir said. "Yes it is him and his wife Esme, my brother Edward, my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and jasper and myself." Vladimir looked at me through narrow eyes. "Seems like he is doing well for himself. Why is he and his coven not taking over?"

"We are not experienced in this at all. You and Stefan will do much better reigning over us." Stefan stood up. "Okay. What brought this upon your family to take charge?" I then went on to tell them the story. They agreed to help and take over as rulers. They were very much excited about fighting the Volturi. Rosalie and Bella would be landing in Italy, in less than an hour. I soon left with Vladimir and Stefan following me. My plan was working so far. Then it hit me. A vision. Crap. Bella left a note for Edward. He is going to come back sooner than expected. He is going to read it and come after us. But he will not be alone. He is coming with the family. With Jasper. This could ruin everything. The future slowly stared to change in front of my eyes. This was not good.

*******

Bella's POV

We were going to land in a little less than an hour. Rosalie looked worried. "Rosalie what is it?" She looked at me not sure if she should say. I know she did not like me very much. But we wanted the same thing here. Peace. "Bella, I have a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. Something is wrong. I'm so worried about Emmett. I never worry this much about him. This cant be good." She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "What a day to not have Jasper." I laughed at her comment as did she. "I'm worried too." This was the scariest day of my life. All I could think about was Edward. After we landed it was dark and we went to a hotel to wait for further instructions from Alice.

******

Edward's POV (The next day.)

I was so happy to be going home early. I couldn't take being away from Bella any longer. Something was wrong. As we got closer to the house I did not hear a heart beat. I didn't hear anything. No body was there. We were all confused. When we got to the house I ran to my room. There was a letter on my couch. I read it, sobbing dry sobs.

_Dear Edward, _

_Rose and I went to Volterra. Alice has a plan. If I don't go Jane will take over and you all will die. I cant have that. I have brought on too much pain to your family. This is all my fault. I have to fix it. I love you. I wanted to marry you. But I just cant see me coming out of this alive. If what Rose said this Jane can do is true, then I will surely die by her hand. When James tried to kill me you saved me. When Jasper tried to attack me(I don't blame him.) you saved me. Last September you left me, as did your family. I could not live through that. But Alice came to my rescue. And you and your family were there when Victoria stood just feet away from me. Now it is time I save you. You cant always be the one to save me. I want to be superman too. But you have to give me the chance. You once told me that everything happens for a reason. I think this is the reason you cant read my mind. I have to do this Edward. I am so sorry. Tell the family I love them. Tell Charlie he was a great father. And tell Renee that I loved her so very much. This was not their fault. Tell them I wasn't mad or sad. Tell them that, sometimes, good-bye is a second chance. And this is my chance to do something to help you. To save you. Don't come after me Edward. Alice will probably be mad that I wrote this, but I had to. Edward I love you. Let me save you._

_With all the love I have in me,_

_Isabella._

Doesn't she see? She has saved me already! She has saved me from being alone and sad for the rest of my existence. I quickly informed the others of the letter and that we had to get to Italy now. Bella cant die. She is my life. My future. And she is going to be my wife. In less than an hour we were on a plane to Volterra. Alice was going to pay for this. How could she put Bella in danger? The had to be a bigger story to all this that she wasn't telling anyone. I guess the only thing to do, is to wait and see. But that is killing me.

**A/N okay. Volterra is coming in the next chapter! I promise. I hope you all like this chapter. It is getting kind of harder to write because I have to look things up in Breaking Dawn and everything to make sure I get all the stuff about the Volturi and the Romanian coven correct. Wow. Chapter 23. This is very cool. I can feel the story coming to an end and it is starting to make me sad. But don't worry. I have more chapters in mind. Say Yahoo if you're excited about Chapter 22! Yahoo! Lol Please Review.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Italy is beautiful. But the closer we go to Volterra the scarier it got. And then we were there, in the mist of the greats walls and crowds of people. Rosalie had to stay in the shadows. She walk like she knew where she was going. I'm guessing Alice told her everything she needed to know. She walked up to a large man the reminded me slightly of Emmett. "Felix. I am here to see Aro." She said with a smile. "He was expecting you. Right this way miss." He lead us down alleys and hall ways that were dark and cold before we got to, what seemed like a waiting room. "I will be right back.." Felix said slipping in the huge doors.

Felix came back and we went in the big doors. The room was huge. There were three thrones and three men sitting in it. Their skin looked like paper and their eyes were red. A scary red. Worse then James. We walked up and the man in the middle stood up with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Volterra friends! I am Aro. You are in Carlisle coven yes?" My mouth was dry and I knew I could not speak. Thankfully Rosalie knew all the right answers.

"Yes sir we are. We have come because it seems there has been a bit of a mix up. I believe a woman by the name of Victoria paid you a visit." Rosalie said. She seemed so confident. I looked around the room and that's when I saw all the people. Vampires were surrounding the room. "Yes Victoria did come by. She told me a very interesting story. Telling a human? That's rule number one." Aro said walking closer to us. I took a step back involuntarily. Aro looked at me and I froze. "Do not be afraid child. We don't want to hurt you." Rosalie looked at him. "But you will. I know what you do to people who break rules, even though we have not."

"And what do you mean? This human knows because you and your family have told her." Aro turned his gaze to Rosalie with a questioning look. "Yes she knows, but we have not told her." Rosalie answered. I thought maybe I should speak for my life. "I-I w-wouldn't tell a-anybody an-anything." I was wrong. The man on the right to Aro, who was still sitting down, stood up and stared me down. "You know! Humans who know must die. And just because you found out doesn't mean that Carlisle's coven didn't do something to put the idea in your head. You must die."

"Caius please. This is no way to go about things. Bella. May I?" Rosalie had said that by touching your skin, Aro can read every thought you have ever had. "Um." I was not sure what to do. "I saw in Victoria's thoughts that Edward can not read your mind. And I was wondering if maybe you are immune to me as well?" I looked at Rosalie and she nodded her.. I reached out my hand and put it in his. His skin felt just as it looked. After a moment he looked at me wide eyed. "Fascinating." He said letting go of my hand. "I cant hear a thing. Maybe," He seemed to be pondering something. "Jane?" Jane. This was it. It was happening. Jane walk over to him and smiled. "Yes master?" She said as Rosalie growled. "I was wondering if you power wouldn't work on her as well?" Jane smiled and turned her gaze to me. Rosalie put her arms on me and said, "It wont work."

Jane turns to me and concentrates hard. Then with a sigh of frustration, Jane's smile turned upside down. "Amazing! Not even the amazing Jane can hurt a human!" Aro exclaimed. Jane just kept looking at me, her face turning more angry by the second. Then it happened. All at once. I saw Rosalie touch Aro's hand. Then, out of no where, Alice jumped on Jane just as she was jumping for me. Then I see the rest of the Cullen family coming in and getting into their crouching positions. Edward came over to me and hugged me tight, his eyes darting from one person to the next. Then Aro commanded everyone to stop and we all froze. "This will not happen! Caius, Marcus, please take Jane away." Jane tried to use her power but every time she did I shot of pain went through her; one of the other guard members I'm guessing. Too much emotions went through me. I was scared, and tired, worried, frustrated, and happy that Edward was here with me. I saw Jasper staring at me trying to calm me down but it just wasn't working. Then I blinked and could not open my eyes again. Everything went black, as I went unconscious.

****

Edward's POV

"Alice your dead." I threatened my stupid suicidal sister. "Oh Edward I knew she was never going to get hurt. None of us were. But it would have gone smoother if y'all hadn't come." Alice said pacing back and forth. Bella was still sleeping. She passed out when we were in Volterra. I was now holding her in the living room. Alice informed us all of her visions and her plan. She was hiding something more but I just couldn't figure it out. She was blocking me. It had worked though; her plan. "She'll wake up in 30 seconds. Don't get your panties in a wad." She said sitting down on a chair. Then Bella's eyes fluttered open and she hugged me as soon as she saw me. "Edward! Oh, Edward I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Jasper was going crazy feeling Bella's emotions. "Bella. Love, you have to calm down. It's all okay now." She leaned back and looked around at everyone. She seemed as if she was counting to make sure everyone was here. Awe Bella. Such a fragile human. But I loved her too much. "Edward what happened?"

"Well, nothing really. After Jane was gone, everything went right back to the way it was. Aro was going to kill us all but he owed us his life. So he spared ours." She smiled at me like I saw superman. Then I realized, to her, I was. I was superman and she was Lois Lane. I kissed her on the lips and then whispered in her ear, "Let's go see Charlie. I believe we have some engagement news to tell him." She leaned back and looked in my eyes. "Charlie. I was supposed to be back three days ago." Alice laughed and looked at Bella. "Do you not have any faith in me at all Bella? I called Charlie 5 days ago and told him that you would be coming with me to my friends wedding. He might be a little upset that you didn't call but it'll be okay." Bella got up and hugged Alice. "Thank you. You'll be the best maid of honor a bride has ever had." Alice's eyes grew wide as she looked at Bella. "Are you serious? Isabella Swan don't joke around with me." She said as her smile grew. "Alice. You're my sister. Of course you are." Alice spun Bella around. "Oh thank you Bella! Thank you so much!" Alice was now jumping up and down.

"Come on Bella, let's go home." We got home and Bella would not go in. she was afraid to face her father. "So you run off to meet a group of vampires that want only your death, but your too afraid to tell your father your getting married?" I asked. "Of course! I don't know if I can do this." She was acting childish. "Bella do you love me?"

"Of course." She held my hand tight. "Then don't you want your father to know that too? I love you and I want to shout it to the world." I tried my dazzling that she said worked. I hoped she was right. "Okay. Let's go." she said opening the door to my car. I smiled.

***

Bella's POV

I was scared to face my father. But I had to. I was going to marry Edward. I loved him. He leaned down and kissed me as I opened the door to my house. I smiled.

**A/N Okay. This is it. I have only two more chapters. I cant believe this! Thanks to all who review my story. It means a lot to me to know that some one likes what I do. I hoped you liked it. **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

I never thought this would be happening. I mean I know that like me, every girl has dreamt of her wedding day thousands of times. But here I was, standing in a smallish tent by myself, because Alice had to go ready herself, for the wedding. _My_ wedding. I sat in my long white wedding dress. My hair was pulled up into a bun like state, with two large white flowers on the side of my head. I had a few curly stands of my hair cascading down my neck and around my face. My make-up was done and my fingers were manicured. Alice went the whole nine yards.

To put it lightly, I was beautiful. And I was happy. Everything was perfect. Edward was just outside, in another tent getting himself ready. As I sat, I thought of all that brought me here. From me moving to Forks, to meeting the Cullen's, to falling for Edward. To the attack from James, to Edward leaving me, to my almost-death. Then from when he came back, to the proposal, to Victoria, then to Volterra. Then to Edward and I telling my father we were going to get married. Now that was scary.

"_Edward please let's just go to Vegas and let him find out by a post card." I pleaded with him as Charlie pulled in the drive way. "No way, Bella. This has to happen. Don't you trust me?" Drat. "Of course. Okay just let me do all the talking okay?" "Sure." Charlie walked in and Edward and I were on the couch. "Charlie could you come here for a second?" Edward called out to him. "Wait!" I just about yelled. "What?" , "Let him hang up his gun first!" _

_Edward laughed as Charlie came in the living room. He sat in his chair across from us. He looked at us. Our hands were intertwined and Edward had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He was gleaming. "Charlie we have some good news." Edward said. Charlie immediately looked at me, his eyes going straight to my stomach. "Oh my gosh dad I'm not pregnant!" He sighed the breath he had held in. Edward cleared his throat. "Charlie we are getting married. And we would very much like your blessing." Edward told him. Charlie looked at me clearly seeing if this was true. I nodded toward him and he slouched in his chair. "I guess I saw this coming. Are you sure Bella? Your only 18. Wait. Your still in high school!" He said. He seemed happy about this._

_Edward spoke up. "Yes, Charlie I realize that. Of course we will wait till after graduation." I looked at my father and smile. "I'm sure about this dad. I love him." I said not a bit of doubt in my voice. He looked over us for the longest moment. "Okay then. Have fun telling your mom." He said with a wide smile across his face. Oh great._

Now that I look back at that, I have no clue why I was so scared to face Charlie. My mom took the news even better. Next thing I know it's graduation, and then Alice pulls out the wedding planning books. It seemed to all happen so fast, but I loved it. I was so happy. I would finally be with Edward. And after the wedding, tonight, I would finally be _one_ with Edward. It all seemed perfect. I couldn't wait. I couldn't help think about what my like if I had never moved to Forks, If I had never met Edward. But every time I could not see anything but Edward. He was in my future, no matter what happened in my past. Alice opened the tent. She looked perfect. With her short sky blue dress the stopped just at the knee. Her hair was straight, not once had I ever seen Alice with out her spiky hair. The front of her hair pulled back. "It's time Bella." I looked at her. I was suddenly nervous. "Please Alice. Not yet." She came to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. She then hugged my tightly. "It's okay Bella. You and Edward are meant to be. This will all work out wonderfully. I've seen it." She smiled widely. I nodded my head. Charlie peeked his head through the opening. "You ready Bells?" He asked. He was in a black tux's. I nodded my head once more. "Okay Rose will walk out, then me. Count to 10 then follow. Okay?" We both nodded. I few seconds later Alice walked out. I grabbed my bouquet and linked my arm with Charlie's.

This was it. It was happening. There were two men either side of the tent who pulled the door open. Charlie and I slowly walked out. It was perfect. Dozens of white chairs on either side of the isle. I had always wanted a wedding out side, with Doves and everything. And I finally had it. There were dozens of white roses on the isle leading up to the preacher. Rose and Alice were on one side, while Jasper and Emmet were on the other. There was a beautiful arch at the end of the isle with white roses embedded into it. But the most wonderful thing I saw was Edward. Standing in his white tux's with his sky blue tie. His honey gold hair was styled yet messy. His golden eyes sparkled. The music played and we walked down the isle. This was it. My wedding. My love. My future.

**A/N Oh my goodness. One more chapter left! It will be VERY long so don't worry! I might just have to make a sequel. Hmm…would y'all like that? Anywhoo, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I have not been updating and I'm sorry, I have been working on Never Let Go and have not been wanting to write this. I am becoming said that it is almost over. So you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Oh and I have Bella's wedding dress up on my profile so check it out. :D**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	25. Chapter 25 The End

Bella's POV

Charlie placed my hand my hand in Edwards. Edward smiled widely. The preacher went though all the normal things. But when it got to our vows, we had both written our own. Edward, of course not needing to read them turned to me. He took both my hands and looked deep in my eyes. His words were perfect. His velvet soft voice sounded like an angels.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than my own life. I promise to always love you and to be there for you. _Forever_. My whole life I have been looking for you. And though I might not have realized it at first, I know I have always loved you. I promise to keep you safe and happy for the rest of your life. I will be a good husband to you. No matter what happens to us, no matter what changes we go through or what forces come against us I will always be there, holding your hand through it all. I love you." Tears were falling down my cheeks. Thank god for Alice and water proof make up. It was now my turn. I gave my bouquet to Alice and she handed me a paper that I hand written vows on. I began to read what my heart had been shouting since day one.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. 'I love you' just doesn't seem like enough for me. My love for you has grown more than I thought possible. I promise to be a good wife to you. To love you and stand by you through everything. No matter what happens I will always love you. I will go where you go, and do what you do. And if the future brings a child," I said a bit bitter. Alice told me to put it in there, "Then I promise to raise that child with you. I will be a good mother and a great wife. I love you with all that I have in me."

The preacher said more things, rings were put on, and then the best part came as the preacher said, "You may kiss your bride." Edward put his hand on the back of my head and leaned down kissing my passionately. There was so much love in that kiss. Finally he broke away, as the preacher said, "I gladly present to you, Mr. Edward and Mrs. Isabella Cullen!" And everybody stood and applauded. I then noticed how many people came. It had to be the whole town! I saw Jacob and his dad near the back row. Jake was smiling at me, as was everybody else. Edward and I ran down the isle and Doves flew over head. My dream had come true. I was married to Edward Cullen. He was my husband. Could life get any better?

****

I stood in Edward's arms as we danced the night away. It was just now twilight and I was too happy. I met the Denali clan. They were very nice. I had danced with just about everyone. When I went back to Edward, after dancing with Emmett my face was red hot. "What is it love?" Edward asked already knowing the answer. "Oh you know, my new brother in-law just decided to tell me what to expect tonight. In detail." Edward was laughing before I even finished. How nice. "Remember who your wife is Edward Cullen." I said, but laugh lightly as well. "Of course, dear. And I cant wait for tonight." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my on the lips and I was lost. All there was, was Edward and I. No one else. "Edward! Bella!" Alice spoke toughing my arm. "Please Alice." I said turning to her. "Just two more minutes." "No way! The plane is leaving soon!" Edward took a step back. "She is right. Go get dress into something more suitable for the ride. I will meet you outside." He said. I nodded and he walked away. Alice dragged me into the house. You would have never had been able to tell that the wedding was held in the Cullen's back yard. We went up stairs and I got put in another long white dress but it was not as elegant. Alice then pulled me back down stairs where I saw my parents and Phil. I hugged my mom very tightly.

"I will miss you honey. Don't be scared tonight okay? Oh, I haven't had enough time to talk to you about it." She looked worried. Please not the sex talk again. "Mom, really it's fine. I'll figure it out." I said embarrassed that every vampire with-in miles could hear. I turned and hugged Phil and then lastly my father. I could tell he was holding back tears. "I love you dad." I said hugging him tighter. "I'm gonna miss you Bells. And your cooking." He chuckle. I smiled at him. This was not a last goodbye. I would be back soon. I would see him one last time before I was changed.

I said good bye to the Cullen family and headed out side where I saw Edward waiting. Everybody came and watched us leave in Edward Volvo. This was what I was waiting for since I met Edward. Honey moon here we come.

*****

I stood in the middle of the bed room. We had flown to Vancouver Canada. I was standing in the bedroom of our hotel room. We had the Honey Moon suite. I didn't know what to do. Edward was down stairs getting our bags. When he came up stairs he put our bags down and walked over to me. "If I hurt you, you must tell me." He whispered. I nodded and he kissed my lightly. I was eager for more of him. As our kisses deepen and we moved to the bed I knew what to do. I was going to make love to Edward. To my husband. Clothes vanished all I could feel was Edward. The night was perfect as we became one.

***

My eyes fluttered open. I was laying on Edward. Last night memories flooded through me and I was happier than I had ever been before. I looked at him and he was smiling. His hand cupped my cheek and I lean down and pecked him once on the lips. "Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side." He sang one of my favorite songs. I remember telling Alice I had always wanted my husband to sing it to me after our first night together. I guess word gets around. I smiled as he kept singing, Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy.

_Good morning beautiful,How was your night? Mine was wonderful, With you by my side, And when I open my eyes, And see your sweet face, It's a good morning beautiful day. I didn't see the light, I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care, But since you came along, I can face the dawn, Cause I know you'll be there, Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful With you by my side, And when I open my eyes, And see your sweet face, It's a good morning beautiful day. , I'll never worry If it's raining outside, Cause in here with you girl, The sun always shines. Good morning beautiful, How was your night? Mine was wonderful, With you by my side, And when I open my eyes, And see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah. A good morning beautiful...day_

Tears flowed down from my eyes. Tears of pure joy. As soon as he was done I kissed him. "I love you." I told him looking deep in his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. "I would hope so." He got up and put his pants on. I dug through my bag that Alice had packed and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He then carried me to the small kitchen table. He made me some eggs and I ate them all. "What do you want to do today love?" He asked as I drank the last bit of my milk. "Hmm… I'm not sure." I said standing up and going to sit on his lap. I kissed his neck and hugged him close to me. He smiled and kissed my hair. "How about a little site seeing?" I asked. Vancouver was a beautiful place. He nodded but did not move. I didn't want to move either.

I was very happy staying with Edward like this for the rest of my life. I leaned up and kissed him and soon we were right back to where we left off last night…

****

It had been a week. We went site seeing and ate, well I ate, at some very nice restaurants. But we mostly stayed in the hotel. We watched movies and played some games. But most of the time we did what we had done the first night. We were now laying on the floor wrapped in covers next to the fire place. I turned to him. "When do we have to go back?" I asked him. I could stay here forever. "When ever you want to go back, Bella." I smiled. That was good. "When are you going to change me?" I all but whispered. I felt Edward stiffen for the slightest second before going back to normal. "When ever you are ready. Carlisle will have to do though. I-I don't want to risk it." He said. I cuddled back into him. I was 19 years old. Well, 19 today actually. But that was two years older in Edward. I didn't want to dare going any closer to _20_. I sat up and looked at him. "I'm ready." I told him. He looked at me. A small smile was on his lips. "I mean I want to go home and see Charlie one more time. Then we can do it." He nodded. "I'll call the airport in the morning." I smiled. This felt right. I knew it was right. Tomorrow I would be going home. And this was a good thing. I think...

******

The plane ride home was nice. We got home and it was good. I saw Charlie. I said no good byes. It hurt me to think I was leaving him, but I had to start this life with Edward. We spoke to Carlisle. He said he would do it after work. He would take off a week or two from work. I was going to become a vampire. I sat on the couch in Edward's lap. This was right. I was married to the best man in the world. I was the happiest woman in the world. In a few short hours Carlisle would come home. We would start this whole ordeal and I would soon be the same as my new family. I didn't worry about the whole blood lust thing, I knew that they would keep me far from humans. I didn't have any worries at all, really. I was just happy. I was content in Edwards arms. My life was finally the way it was supposed to be. But as I sat in Edward lap, The thing that happened next, I had not seen coming. There was a slight kick in my stomach. Like the kick of a _child._

**THE END!!!**

**A/N Oh WOW!!!!! It is over! I am really crying right now. Oh my goodness. Thank you to all who have stuck with me these past few weeks. If you had told me a month ago that I was going to write a 25 chapter long story I would have laughed at you. It all seems surreal. I want to thank you all who read and review my story! After watching the movie New Moon I fell in love with the way they made Bella email Alice and I kept thinking..'What if Alice actually got the emails?' So began the story of Please Alice. After the first three days I saw that I had already gotten over 2,000 hits. I now have over 14,000 hits. It means so much to me that people love my story so much that they read and review. I want to thank some people who stood out as HUGE fans;**

**CresentMoon12**

**gemma loves edward**

**DanielWhite**

**Bethany Faith**

**Vinetta-Venture**

**And a very thankful thanks bookworm3121997 you saved me! **

**This is like a very long A/N. sorry about that. Thank you to Stephanie Meyer who wrote these amazing books and got me into the world of reading and writing. And Vinny My bestest friend for showing me this site and giving me so much advise!! Love you all so very much! **

**P.S. Due to CresentMoon12 there will be a sequel! Stay tuned!  
**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	26. Chapter 26 AN

**Hey! I just wanted to say I posted the sequel to Please Alice! It is called The beauty in me. Summary; SEQUEL TO PLEASE ALICE. -I was married to a vampire. I was going to have a child that is growing at an inhuman pace inside me. I had never been as happy as I was right now.- What will happen when Edward and Bella have a child? And who is trying to kill it?**

**Just thought I'd let yall know! Thanks so very much!**

-Esmefan1-Elissa.


	27. Chapter 27 AN Please Alice Revised!

A/N I have revised! I have put up the first installment of the Revised Please Alice! So lease, go look it up! It's called Please Alice: Revised.

Thank you to all who read this story! I am amazed that people are still reading it! Thank you guys so much! I started reading my story and saw all the mistakes I made! So, I decided to fix them! I am making the book longer and the story line is slightly different. But pretty much the same. So, you all please go check it out and leave me a review. Thanks you all so much!

Read. Write. Live.

-Esmefan1-Elissa.


End file.
